I steal everyone's hearts
by Demented Lobster
Summary: ..."I need you, Sai-kun! I need you, because you stole my heart! I need you to wake up, so you can give it back!" "What's that supposed to mean? I steal everyone's hearts." SaixIno, has been rewritten because it was crap, and is still crap because I fail.


**I steal everyone's hearts.  
**_**By the Demented Lobster**_

**I was doing my homework and suddenly got some writing inspiration.**

**It's really random, but I don't care.**

**Just a warning to all those kids out there reading this;**

**This is what sugar does to you.**

**I was in the mood for writing, and decided to post this for no apparent reason…**

**Enjoy, anyway…**

**[This has been rewritten.]**

**~*~**

"Sai-kuuuuun!!" Ino whined, sitting at the edge of Sai's queen-sized bed, "Sai-kun! Sai-kun!! You promised last week!"

Sai groaned as Ino tugged on his leg, which was sticking out of the blanket, eyes still squeezed shut. He plopped his head back in to the pillow again.

"I think I was on crack last week, Ino-san…" Sai moaned into his pillow, "Let me sleep, won't you?"

"It's midday, Sai-kun!" Ino shouted, throwing the blanket off the artist, "You need to get up! As a ninja, you should be up far earlier than this, doing missions with Sakura, and Naruto and--"

"They clearly don't like me. The book said so." Sai mumbled, cutting off the blonde, "Now wake me up when I'm needed, for the first time in my life."

Ino waited five minutes, before poking Sai repeatedly on the shoulder.

"I need you, Sai-kun." Ino said, with pleading eyes. Sai looked up and gazed into her eyes, then shut his eyes and mumbled into the pillow again,

"Hah." he chuckled, "The last time you told me that, you took me out shopping with Hag, who beat me to a bloody pulp after I told her that the yellow and pink dress made her look fat, and even more hag-like. No thanks. I'll be sleeping until I know what to do with my life."

Ino then sighed angrily.

"I need you, because you stole my heart, Sai-kun." Ino whined, catching a glance from Sai, "I need you, because you stole my heart! I need you to wake up, because I want it back!"

They both sat –well, Sai was lying on his face- in an awkward silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned curiously, "I steal everyone's hearts."

Ino smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Humph. It means I love you, idiot!" Ino shouted angrily, before they settled in to another awkward silence, as Sai rubbed the lump that formed at the back of his head.

Sai groaned and slowly got out of bed.

"Yay! You're up! Yay!" Ino rejoiced, hugging Sai. Sai broke out of Ino's grasp, and stumbled to the other room of his apartment.

"H-Hey! Don't walk out on me!" Ino said, hearing Sai look through his kitchen drawers, "Hey! _Hey_! What're you doing?!"

Sai came back with a red blob with what seemed to be purple and blue swirls in his hands.

"… What the hell is that?" Ino questioned, poking the blob like a child. Sai flashed his signature fake grin.

"I visited Hag once, but she told me she had two hours before her shift finished, and that I could either go outside or wait." he said, "I waited, and, to pass the time, I went around the hospital, room after room, trying to find something to draw, and this one object fascinated me…"

Ino listened intently, eyes wide in anticipation.

"I walked in to the room, and found the most amazing thing in a jar. I just had to draw it." Sai said, handing the blob to Ino, flashing his signature fake grin, "It was a heart. The thing that holds most of the emotions inside of us, according to the book, and it also keeps us alive. I tried to take it home to draw, but it turned in to this while it was in my bag. Here, I want you to have it, to replace the one I stole from you."

Sai handed the blob over to Ino, gazing in to her eyes.

The blonde –reluctantly- accepted it.

"… That's sweet, Sai." The blonde said, looking at the blob in her hands, "But, really... You'd never visit Sakura. Ever. So, really, where did you get it?"

"Oh, some old lady who died last week." Sai said, flashing his grin again, "Remember, I steal everyone's hearts..."

**~*~**

**Lame, yeah?**

**Oh well.**

**I had to rewrite it; That's how crap it was.**

**And I think it still is.**

**Review, please.**

**You'll get a cookie if you review telling me one word you'd use to describe this story! :D**

…**Now click that green button or die.**


End file.
